


high times

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: No Smut, Underage Smoking, bad boy mark undertones, gets a lil steamy but it's just some good old bro time, it's just weed, underage vaping lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark gets jaemin high for the first time





	high times

**Author's Note:**

> some things are based on true events and conversations between me and my stoner friend group. let me know if y'all want a continuation of some sort! (also yes i know the S8's are out of style now. I wrote this a while ago, if I ever update I'll be sure to upgrade Mark to a nord or something lol)

"What is that?" Jaemin asked hesitantly. Mark pulled his cobalt blue S8 from his mouth before he could hit it. "You wanna try it?" he said.

"Is it gonna kill me?"

"C'mon, why would I make you try something that could kill you?"

"Good point." Mark sat down next to Jaemin on the bed and put the black piece up to his lips. "What do I do?" He sounded unsure. "Just suck," Mark laughed. Jaemin started to breathe in but then started to cough. Smoke floated out of his mouth while he gasped. Mark quickly grabbed the water from the side table, "Here." Jaemin slowly started to calm down, he laughed. "Here, I know what we can do." He brought the vape up to his mouth and started to inhale. Once he got enough smoke he motioned for Jaemin to come closer.

He cradled the back of his head with his hand and brought his lips to his own. They were almost touching, not quite. Just enough for Jaemin to breathe in most of the smoke Mark was exhaling from his own mouth. The exchange between them made him dizzy, like his body was lagging slightly. Jaemin looked into his eyes and Mark slid his hand through his hair. He felt the rush of nicotine and gripped the back of his head slightly harder. Jaemin gasped sharply. Mark shifted closer and pulled his hair to slightly tip his head back. He looked at him through his lashes, mouth agape. Mark was suddenly pulled back to reality and his head high was gone.

"Uh, sorry-" He quickly pulled away. Jaemin looked at him in anticipation. "Do you wanna smoke some weed?" Mark asked weakly.

-

Mark was worried about earlier, but Jaemin told him he didn't mind. This made Mark curious, and also flustered. Because what else would a 19 year old boy think if one of his best friends says he doesn't mind somewhat homosexual exchanges.

 "So how have you not gotten caught? You're literally high all the time." Jaemin questioned. 

"I know bro, I think they know but just don't really care, y'know? My parents have always been pretty laid back." 

"If my parents ever found out I'd be dead," he says. Mark opens his perfectly sized pink beats headphones box. They were a Christmas gift from his parents a few years ago, now he uses the box for all of his drug paraphenilia. Mark opens the box's fold up lid and the scent of earth blossoms from within. As soon as the smell reaches Jaemin's nose his eyes go wide, a small streak of brightly colored anxiety runs right through him. "You're okay, you're with me, I won't let anything happen to you." Mark said. Jaemin's worries visibly decreased as he sat back a little.

Mark takes out a small rolling tray, his sleek shiny black bowl with a chip in the choke, and a multichrome grinder. He opens a blank pill bottle picks some out to put in the grinder. Jaemin watches his long fingers carefully picking apart the green and gently placing it in the first layer of the stack. "Do you wanna smoke out of a bowl, or we could roll a joint?" Mark asks. Jaemin cocks his head and gives him a sound that resembles, "I don't know."  

He decides on packing a bowl just because joints can get ruined with spit. Jaemin bounces in excitement on the bed, "How does it feel to be high?" 

"I can't really explain it," Mark starts as he packs the glass bowl tightly, "It kind of feels like you just take a break from the world, check out for a bit. Your body relaxes and your mind becomes clear. It's nice." 

He reaches in his pocket for a lighter, it's black that fades into gold, a more expensive one he stole from the gas station a couple days ago, it has a bigger flame.

"Are we gonna get caught?" Jaemin asks hesitantly. "Nahh," he checks his phone, "It's already 11 which means everybody is already asleep," he says with a smile. Plus, his room is the only bedroom on the second floor and is also on the opposite side of the house from everybody else's. He drags Jaemin to the small window that is oddly close to the floor. Conviently placed to be perfect for sitting on the floor, tokin' with your bros. He puts a towel under his door, lights a couple scented candles that definitely do not go together but still end up having a nice smell, and sits down with Jaemin.

He quietly opens the window and also lifts up the screen so they can stick their heads out if the wind is too strong. It's too cold for bugs to be alive, but warm enough to have the window open for a bit. Mark picks up the bowl and the lighter, Jaemin looks at him expectantly. "Can we just do what we did last time?" He asks, eyes seemingly innocent.

It makes a small crackling sound when he lights it. He inhales until he can't take it, and then inhales a little bit more. It scratches the back of his throat in the most familiar way. This time Jaemin is ready, he even puckers his lips for Mark. He gently slots is lips between Jaemin's a blows the smoke in, lips almost touching once again. Jaemin sits back and exhales towards the ceiling. The lights Mark has hung up in his room make his skin glow, it's such a beautiful scene, just for him. Jaemin slowly lowers his head and looks at Mark, "I don't feel anything." Mark laughs, "That's because you only took one hit dummy, and it was just a shotgun, you wanna actually try?" Jaemin nods. Mark brings the mouthpiece to his lips and lights it for him. Jaemin inhales thickly like last time and ends up coughing again. 

Mark grabs the water for Jaemin again and makes him drink. Mark hits the bowl a couple times more while Jaemin dies from coughing so much. "That's nothing like the vape."

"I know," Mark says, "weed hits you rougher, not so forgiving." He smiles at him while handing the glass back. Jaemin inhales again, this time a gently and blows a nice cloud. 

They pass it back and forth a few more times until it's completely out. Jaemin admires the way Mark taps the bowl on the window sill to get rid of the ash. He's so delicate. 

"Feel anything yet?" Mark breaks the silence. "Not yet," Jaemin replied. 

"Well I guess we'll just have to smoke more," Mark says with a devious smile on his face. 

-

They end up smoking 3 bowls, and Jaemin feels better than ever. He's all giggles and smiles, Mark thinks it's adorable. 

"Mark, do you think I'm pretty?"

Well that was out of nowhere. Mark turns to look at Jaemin. In his baggy old t-shirt and boxers, ruffled hair, glazed and reddened eyes. A big lazy smile spreads across his face and his cheeks are pink. Mark thinks he's the most beautiful boy he's ever seen.

"Yes," Mark states while admiring Jaemin's cuteness. Jaemin gets closer, like earlier. Mark holds his breath as Jaemin moves right in front of his face. Jaemin looks into his eyes and then down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. 

He slowly leans in, giving Mark time to back out. Jaemin gently places his lips on Mark's which kind of tastes like blue raspberry jolly ranchers. Mark brings his palm to the Jaemin's jaw and lets the other rest on the bed. Jaemin takes Mark's free hand just to hold on to, he squeezes it. Mark squeezes back and gives Jaemin reassuance that this is okay. He  
pulls back and looks into the other's eyes. "I'm tired now," Jaemin says and pulls Mark's hand until he's spooning the younger. Mark feels like he's floating as his eyes slowly close. He can unpack all these gays thoughts tomorrow. 


End file.
